


I'd Like you to Live With me

by shuujitoakira



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuujitoakira/pseuds/shuujitoakira
Summary: Just a little ZoSan fluff
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	I'd Like you to Live With me

Sanji swayed to the melancholic voice of Khanh Ly as the needle pressed down onto the record that Zoro had bought him last summer while they were in Vietnam. If he closed his China blue eyes, he could still smell the fresh Vietnamese coffee, and feel the hot, sweaty embrace of his lover’s hand squeezing his own as they walked through a market. Somewhere behind his eyelids, he could see the busy streets filled with motorists and bicycles. The faint sounds of old ladies cackling, music coming from an apartment window, and strangers whispering in a language that he didn’t understand danced around his mind. The cook smiled to himself and went back to chopping up black olives for the antipasto that he was making to accompany the scampi currently simmering on the stove. He put down his knife to peek at the bread in the oven that was set to come out any moment. Despite working all day in a kitchen, nothing made him happier than cooking. Except, maybe, cooking for a certain man. 

All he had left to do was make the oil with Italian spices dip that he used for his bread, finish his antipasto, and set the table. Tonight was a special occasion, one that had his stomach in knots and his heart doing strange flips in his chest. Zoro and he had been “dating” for over a two years now, though unofficially, not that all of their friends didn’t already know, and he planned to ask the man to finally move in. It was time. They spent every possible waking minute together anyway, accept when they had to work, and even then, Zoro often came into Sanji’s restaurant on break to grab lunch. Sanji poured a little more Cabernet Sauvignon into his glass to calm his nerves, then got a beer out of the fridge for Zoro, licking his lips in anticipation.

The chef had just finished setting the table and pulling the bread out of the oven when he heard a knock on the door. Wiping his hands on his apron and brushing some stray hairs behind his ear, Sanji made his way to the door and opened it with a wide smile. Zoro was standing there in his police uniform, his hat in hand, and Sanji couldn’t help but appreciate the stern handsome face of his lover or the way the uniform hugged the tight muscles underneath. “It smells great in here, I could smell it all the way out in the stair well.” Came Zoro’s soothing baritone voice. He wrapped an arm around Sanji’s waist and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. The chef walked him back, never parting their lips, and closed the door behind them with his foot. 

“I made dinner.” He whispered into the kiss.

“I see that. What’s the occasion, Love Cook?”

“Do I need an occasion to spoil you?”

“S’pose not.” Sanji pushed on Zoro’s chest lightly to get away from those strong arms and felt a chill go through him without their warmth. He grabbed the man’s hand and led him over to his seat.

“Common, sit.” He said, grabbing their plates and filling them up. After setting them back down on the table, he walked over to the record player and switched out Khanh Ly to his favorite album by Chet Baker. As Bakers soft voice began filling the air, Sanji took his seat across from Zoro who was eyeing him suspiciously. 

“What are you up to?” Zoro said, or at least tried to say around a mouth full of scampi. Sanji rolled his eyes at the policeman’s terrible manners. Those terrible manners were something that definitely irked him about the man, but that he knew he couldn’t live without. It was just another part of Zoro that made him who he was. The chef finished chewing his food and twisted his fork around between his fingers.

“Nothing. Well, sort of nothing.”

“You’re not gonna make me guess, are you?”

“No.” Sanji sipped his wine and stared out the window of his flat trying to calm his raging heart. 

“Well, then?”

“I thought that maybe, it was time for you to move in with me.” He flicked his gaze back towards Zoro whose expression was unreadable. The deep brown eyes of his lover boring into his own.

“Is that what you want?”

“I wouldn’t be suggesting it if it wasn’t.”

“Where would we live?”

“Zoro. I have the best flat in all of London! Where do you think we would live?” Sanji said with a snort. The idiot could be so dense sometimes.

“But it’s not ours.”

“Yea, because you don’t live here. But if you move in, it would be. Besides, it’s not like you don’t spend almost every evening here anyway and your lease is almost up, too, and -”

“Ok! Ok.”

“Ok?”

“Yea, ok.” A large smile broke out over the cook’s face and Zoro took a moment to admire it, feeling good to have been the cause. The piano sounded out from the record player behind him and he watched as Sanji glanced down into his glass awkwardly, clearly feeling uncomfortable under Zoro’s unwavering gaze. All he wanted to do was run his hands through the silky gold of the smaller man’s hair. Zoro stood up, approached Sanji, and held his hand out before his partners face. Blue eyes stared at it skeptically then shifted up to brown ones. Slowly, he reached out and took it, still unsure of what to expect. Chet’s voice drifted through the air.

"I'm old fashioned but I don't mind it. That's how I want to be, as long as you agree to stay old fashioned with me." The record sang.

Zoro pulled Sanji out of his chair and into his arms, their food half eaten and quickly forgotten, and began swaying them slowly in place. The blonde felt his face heat up. “Never imagined you could be romantic.” He said sarcastically to cover up his embarrassment. Zoro didn’t respond but held him closer and Sanji couldn’t help but smile despite himself. He nuzzled his face into the crook of his lover’s neck. “Zoro?” He said so quietly that he wasn’t sure if the man heard him, then lifted his head so that he could look Zoro in the eyes.

“Hm.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
